How to get your favorite FY character
by Miaka-baka
Summary: Egh...pure insanity. Tasuki (&other seishi ) is put in a cage & a Nyan nyan shall teach you the ways to tame your OWN seishi! (warned ya it was dumb.) still, have a look! plz?CUSSING! R&R!Tasuki, Chichiri up.*Chichiri Part 2 *Sansele, TA Maxwell, and chi
1. Catching Tasuki!

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: well, this just came to my when I was lying on the sofa with a temperature of 103. -.-;; I'm a very weird person. ^.^any-whoo...utter craziness, umm...no need call mental institute.my best bud has them on speed dial. ^.~ *wink*  
  
WARNING: pure, utter stupidity. No need to tell me that.  
  
How to get your favorite FY character...(kinda)  
  
By: miaka-baka  
  
*Tiny lil nyan nyan pops up*  
  
nyan nyan: HI! *grin* I'll be your um...instructor? today!  
  
*lags out a huge glass case. Thumping and yelling can be heard underneath the velvet covering. Readers and audience begin having second thoughts and back away*  
  
nyan nyan: *sweatdrop* perhaps we should have gotten someone else for this... oh well. He was the closest! *pulls cover off*  
  
*silence*  
  
...  
  
"WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*thousands of fan-girls scream*  
  
nyan nyan: I present to you-  
  
ThingINsideTheCage: FUCKING NYAN NYAN!! LEMME OUT OR elSE I'LL REKKA SHINEN YOUR ASS TO-  
  
Nyan nyan: - tasuki. -.-;; *mutter* why was *I* the one to get stuck with this job?  
  
Author: cuz…ur just so loveable? ^.^  
  
Nyan nyan: ah...yes. well, onto the "lesson" as some would call it. It's actually just a waste of time really but-  
  
Author: SHhhh what they can't know can't hurt them! *sweatdrop* read on folks...  
  
Nyan nyan: alright. for the "first step" you calm them down…we suggest someone other than Tasuki. Don't try to handle him at home kids! Expert nyan-nyans only!  
  
*nyan nyan scooches closer to tasuki carefully.*  
  
  
  
Tasuki: !(!02)(#WJGOI&#IHVKJ)OEIU(*!^$OIH!!!! FUCK!!!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: Watch closely. *waves some sake in front of Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: Eghhh *drool*s-saaakkkeee...  
  
Nyan nyan: fortunately, my way worked. If it didn't, I always could have tried to threaten him into it. *holds out a jug of water for demonstration* see?  
  
Tasuki: *whimper* damn...  
  
Nyan nyan: step 2! Remember, when trying to do this to your favorite seishi,of which all from Tasuki to tatara will be demonstrated, tecniques will be different. Learn their language.  
  
Tasuki: fucking nyan stupid rag doll with damned pigtails and the annoying as hell "heal heal he-  
  
Nyan nyan: *whap* *cough cough* of course what they SHOULD have learned was to make sure NOT to insult the person/ trainer that ISN'T in a cage and which is also holding the ssaaakkkee...*snicker*  
  
Tasuki: *grumble*  
  
Nyan nyan: now, in tasuki's case, all we do is umm...make our english more egh...what's the word? Crude. And add some cuss words! Observe!  
  
Nyan nyan: hey tasuki! Ya want this sake? Damned good as helL!  
  
Tasuki: FINALLY, you make sense…and yes!! GIMME DAMNIT!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: *walks away* as you can see, this has worked too. Tasuki was one of the tougher ones. One must know a variety of cuss words, preferably in many languages.  
  
Tasuki: *nod nod* damn straight.  
  
  
  
Nyan nyan: the third step is to...well, establish some sort of friendship with them. For tasuki, you could start drinking-  
  
Tasuki: yah! *Wink*  
  
Nyan nyan: - learn the *cough* amusing bandit dance-  
  
Tasuki: COME ON!! YA KNOW YA WANNA!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: -or set your hair on fire and buy a tessen to pretend to be his long lost relative. -.-;;  
  
Tasuki: -.-;;  
  
Author: *SOB* DON'T QUESTION MY SANITY!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: now for the next ste-  
  
Tasuki: OH STOP THIS FUCKING SHIT ALREADY!! I AM *NOT* A CAGED ANIMAL TO BE DROOLED OVER AND-  
  
*millions of fangirls run over and drool over him...pet him...and give him sake.*  
  
Tasuki: *drunk* yah...dis-dis is da life ya'll…  
  
Nyan nyan: *solemn* next time we'll find someone more...sane. and less drunk. Tasuki is unable to continue our sesson. Until next time! *waves*  
  
TBC?  
  
Tasuki: I say that was abuse  
  
Nyan nyan: no it wasn't!  
  
Tasuki: I WAS CAGED, USED AS AN EXAMPLE, AND DENIED SAKE!! ABBUUUSSSEEE!!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: well...when you put it THAT way ...  
  
  
  
  
  
^.^;; please review if you want me to continue the insanity...if not, just don't bother flaming me. 


	2. Catching Chichiri!

Disclaimer: I own this idea  
  
AN:Chichiri won without a doubt.more than ¾ of the votes were for him. ^.^ mine too,…hehhehee but who next? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLZ! I was thinking Nuriko. If this fic turns out to have many supporters, I'll do the Seiyruu seven too. I had interesting plans for Miboshi…^.^ and Tomo… //step 2: discuss makeup tips.// =) or Nakago //step 3: make sure you have a small part of the world you wanna take over for yourself. Also good to make yourself a god too.//  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Chichiri  
  
by: miaka-baka  
  
Nyan nyan: WELCOME BACK FOLKS!! *waves* here joining us at random times will be Tama-neko  
  
Tama-neko(Tama):*walks out and waves to the screaming fans* meow...  
  
Nyan nyan: today we have the infamous wandering monk with us. Chichiri, come on out!  
  
*chichiri walks out followed by screaming, swooning, and other fan-girlish things.*  
  
chichiri: *looks at sea of fainted fangirls* ^.^;; da...  
  
nyan nyan: hmph, they don't do that for me. how about you Tama?  
  
Tama: meow! *nods*  
  
Nyan nyan: *-.-;; dark look* it's cuz I squeal "HEAL HEAL FIX FIX" too much isnt it?  
  
Tama: *nods*  
  
Voice from audience: OY! Chiri'! why aren't *YOU* caged?!  
  
Chichiri: do I need to be caged no da? I didn't realize no da...  
  
Nyan nyan: oh no, take a seat. That little, um…safety precaution, was for Tasuki and other unhandleable cases only. Tea?  
  
Chichiri: da...yes no da!  
  
Voice from audience: WHAT THE FUCK!?!? THAT"S DISCRIMINATION!! DISCRIMINATION AGAINST…DRINKERS/CUSSERS/ PYROMANIACS!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: boys, get him  
  
*two men in white coats lag away Tasuki from the audience kicking and screaming.*  
  
nyan nyan: we should get started. Chichiri, may I please see your kasa? (I hope that's his hat. ^.^;; if not, just tell me)  
  
Chichiri: *clings to kasa protectively* what do you need it for no da?  
  
Nyan nyan: it's for the show. *smiles sweetly* please?  
  
Chichiri: *slowly hands it over*  
  
Fangirl1: NO CHICHIRI!! DON'T LET HER TAINT IT!!! NOOOOO!!! *checks mini handheld computer, bookmarked Chichiri merchandise on E-bay.* *price value of Kasa goes down by .13876%* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chichiri: da...*sweatdrop* so would that mean they would scramble for my tea cup which has my fingerprints no da?  
  
*silence*  
  
"GET HIM!!!"  
  
*millions of fangirls pour over the stage to get the teacup*  
  
"THAT"s MINE!!"  
  
"F*CK OFF B*TCH!!!"  
  
" AH!! MAYBE WE CAN TAKE IT AND MAKE A CLONE FOR ALL OF US!!! GET THE fINGERPRINT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" I CLAIM THE FIRST CHIBI!!"  
  
"GET TAMA-NEKO TOO!!"  
  
"WAI!! A TAMA-NEKO!!"  
  
"CHICHIRI!!"  
  
Chichiri: DA!!! *Runs away screaming for his life*  
  
Tama-neko: WROWWRRLLL!!!HISSSS!!!! *runs after him*  
  
Nyan nyan: -.- we return after these commercials.  
  
*Cheesy music plays. Commercials were not designed for this show beforehand*  
  
//Commercial //  
  
*chibi chichiri pops up*  
  
narrator:DA! Your normal speech pattern got ya down? Spice it right back up with a variety of ways to say: no da! Or "da"! you can't lose! Once-in-a- lifetime offer! Take home Chichiri's own tape in which he explains the origin, history, and use of "no da"  
  
$15.95 for a limited time!  
  
HURRY!! Order yours now!  
  
We are not liable for any injuries concerning his staff, his bangs,his prayer beads, or any other monk thing. We are not liable for transportation to other countries either. If this occurs, call our toll-free number.  
  
*back to the...taming?*  
  
Chichiri: *pant pant* T-Tha-at w-was *gasp* s-scary n-no da...  
  
Tama: mreeeooww... *is shaken and fur is standing up*  
  
Nyan Nyan: * pat pat* I'm very sorry for your inconvinience…they're locked up now. *points to cage of still-squealing Fangirls locked up in the cage* you'll be safe for now.  
  
Chichiri: *pales* N-NOW NO DA?!  
  
Nyan nyan: eghh…let's get on to the "taming" shall we? *turns to audience* the first thing to do with *cough* CALMER seishi like Chichiri is to remember that no matter how Kawaii and gentle they may seem, they shall be the worst to deal with when they are angry. Watch carefully for the remedy on how to deal with these situations. Chichiri, would you please step inside this cage please?  
  
Chichiri: da...alright no da...  
  
Nyan nyan: now observe.  
  
*walks over to trapped and caged Chichiri*  
  
Nyan nyan: remember in that Tasuki ...incident... that one of the best ways is to share a common intrest.  
  
Chichiri: da...*sweatdrop*  
  
Nyan nyan: *pulls out a fishing pole and prayer beads* now I am his buddy no da!  
  
Chichiri: MY NO DA's !!!!!! DA!! THIEF NO DA!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: now I am mearly trying to be friendly no d-  
  
Chichiri: TAMA-nEKO NO DA!! SIC HER NO DA!!!  
  
Tama: MREOWWW!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: DAAA!!! *runs away with Tama clamped onto her leg*  
  
*runs off the stage*  
  
chichiri in cage: *stares with a sweatdrop* da...sorry no da! Nyan nyan isnt avaliable right now no da... if you reviewies no da, then the authoress will do Catching Chichiri- part 2 no da! REVIEWIES NO DAAAAA!!! (at least 10 no da?)  
  
TBC???????????????????  
  
  
  
it would mean a lot to me if you took the 4 seconds to review this story which I spent so long on. Check out my others too! You wont be disappointed (I hope. ^.^)  
  
there wasn't gonna be commercials, cuz that's TV, but hey! it's a humor fic by *ME* of all people, so you KNOW it wont make sense. ^.^;; 


	3. Catching Chichiri! part 2

Disclaimer: I own this fic idea and NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE IT!!  
  
AN: I mean it this time, if you like it, YAY!! Put me on ur favorite's list or something, but DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT TAKE THIS IDEA OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GET YOU KICKED OFF OF FANFICTION.NET PERSONALLY!! *glare* it's happened once and im still pissed, but she didn't get her accound deleted. Im not a mean person...but if it happens again I'll seriously be on a rampage. (this means you too arcanine...)  
  
Chapter 3: Chichiri- part 2  
  
By: miaka-baka  
  
Nyan nyan: *comes out to stage with a scowl* this is REALLY REALLY against my better judgement, but as the mental Authoress says- im just a nyan nyan, what do I know? I mean I've ONLY been with the creator of the universe, which by the way may I mention she-  
  
Authoress:*cough* she didn't mean that folks...*gives nyan nyan warning glare and somehow mutters "tama-neko" under her breath.*  
  
Nyan nyan: *pales* eghh well let's go moving ne? *eyes dart from side to side*  
  
*Chichiri's cage is rolled out from backstage*  
  
Chichiri: *sipping tea quietly and petting tama-neko* Hi everyone no da! *big kawaii eyes*  
  
*sea of fangirls swoon themselves to dreams of a little blue haired monk*  
  
Nyan nyan: *mutters*  
  
Tama-neko: Mreow…*licks lips and eyes Nyan nyan's arm*  
  
Nyan nyan: O.O!!! SOMEONE GET THAT INSANE ANIMAL AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!!  
  
Tama-neko: *cute anime eyes* meow?  
  
Audience: AWWW!!!!!!  
  
Nyan nyan: evil…all of you!  
  
Authoress: moving on?  
  
Nyan nyan: right. *motions for someone to take Tama-neko away* where did we leave off? Oh...right. -.-;; though I hope you werent expecting that evil monster to bite me again- RIGHT??!  
  
Soon-to-be-reviewers (I hope! *pleads*) and readers: DARN!!!  
  
Nyan nyan:... well, we'll start off today with Getting to Know the Family History. Chichiri- care to take us deeper into the sea of your memories?  
  
*millions of fangirls whip out notepads and pens*  
  
Sansele(fangirl1): I know ALL there is to know about him! Chichiri's the KAWAIIEST!!! I had so save up for so long to get tickets! What about you?  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon (fangirl 2): YUP!! I used up my Christmas gifts till im 25, but it's worth it. My friend says she got the teacup!! Can you believe her luck? But she says if I can cough up 500 bucks she'll make me a copy! What a deal ne?  
  
TA Maxwell (fangirl 3): OO!! He's beginning to talk!! *practically swoons as Chichiri opens his mouth* im going closer! If she got the fingerprints, I'll be sure to get something too! *takes out science beaker*  
  
Sansele (fangirl1): she's mental.  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon (fangirl2): out of her mind. Ridiculous!  
  
Sansele (Fangirl 1): ...  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon (Fangirl 2): ...  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY!!!"  
  
*all fangirls scramble to get a closer seat.*  
  
Chichiri: *sweatdrop* da... well, as said in the anime no da,I had a best friend named Hikou and a wonderful fiance called Kouran no da...and you know the rest no da . I'd rather not talk more about it right now no da. You all know about it right no da?  
  
Nyan nyan: but you don't understand! The point of this is to-  
  
Sansele (fangirl 1): HEY! ARE YOU FORCING HIM AGAINST HIS WILL!!!?? I'LL KILL YOU!!! *is bring lagged off by security members* I LOVE YOU CHICHIRIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*chichiri waves uncertainly*  
  
Sansele(fangirl 1): WAI!!! A WAVE!!!!! *swoons* *is carried off*  
  
Nyan nyan: *watching other Chichiri fangirls in audience look at her menicinly(sp)* let's get off that subject shall we?  
  
Chichiri: *smiles at his wonderful ...and protective...fangirls*  
  
Nyan nyan: let's move on. The next step for monks is that when they're doing something quiet and meaningful, please PLEASE don't swoon with hearts in your eyes. It's ...quite disturbing.  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon (Fangirl 2): HEY!!! YOU CANT TELL US WHAT TO DO OR NOT TO DO!! Only chichiri-kun can! *hearts in eyes*  
  
Chichiri: well no da, I actually d-  
  
TA Maxwell(Fangirl 3): AH-HAH!! *holds out beaker of ...nothing* I GOT IT!! I FINALLY GOT IT!! CHICHIRI'S SALIVA!!! MINI-SD-CLONE HERE I COME!! *runs off like a mad scientist*  
  
*Fangirls run away after her, trying to get beaker away*  
  
Chichiri: I DO NOT SPIT NO DA!!! *is hurt*  
  
*millions of other fangirls get hurt along the way in the mad dash to Comfort Chichiri*  
  
Nyan nyan: SECURITY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Security dude: Ma'am…er...lady...um...hey you…egh...well...  
  
Nyan nyan: *irritated* OUT WITH IT!  
  
Security dude: we cant hold them off. We have to take desprete measures. We have to...bring THEM out.  
  
Nyan nyan: do what you must. *solem*  
  
*whistle*  
  
*fangirls stop for a sec*  
  
*little robot SD Chichiris come out from backstage*  
  
"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da"  
  
…*silence*  
  
"WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW KAWAI!!"  
  
OUTTA MAI WAY EVERYONE!!!!!!"  
  
"MOVE IT!!!"  
  
"EVERY FANGIRL FOR HERSELF!!!"  
  
"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da"  
  
Nyan nyan: *getting trampled* I for one don't even think this COUNTS like a chapter about Chichiri! It's just pure insanity! TELL THE PEOPLE!! LONG LIVE N-  
  
Authoress: *watching fangirls go* please review! Fangirls 1,2, and 3 were from my review list, the ones I thought gave me the nicest reviews and sincerely liked the fic.  
  
TBC  
  
*authoress clutches her own SD robot.* REVIEW NO DA!!  
  
Sorry there isnt going to be a Catching Chichiri part 3. =( the authoress doesn't have *THAT* much talent. ^.^;; but coming up...im not sure actually. Im thinking Nuriko, then Hotohori, then ...im not SURE!! *cries* eventually, there shall be the Byakko (the ones we know about) and the genbu, then Tama-neko, and Nyan nyan herself. Also a special guest for the end, if you stay loyal that long. ^.^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Sansele- you've reviewed almost all mai fics and seem to like them. This is ur reward. Hope you like it! I'll look forward to more reviews from you all...i hope?  
  
Ta Maxwell- same for you! Sorry you had so little lines...but...CHIBI SD CHICHIRI CLONE!!! XD!  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon: ^.^ repeat of what I said above. No other fans expect for you 3 seem *THAT* loyal, just not some that I can find.  
  
If you can prove me wrong, reviewers, I'll be more than happy to make *YOU* fangirls 1,2, and 3 


	4. Catching Nuriko!

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS IDEA AS DO MAI OTHER FICS!!  
  
AN: Wow I loved the support from you all!! ^.^ *grin* and so this chapter is a bit longer!!! *claps* took me awhile too.  
  
This chapter's for you Yukishin! I loved ur review!! ^.^ *pats Kyrssa* you might find a nice surprise down there.0 ^.^  
  
Chapter 2:Catching Nuriko  
  
Nyan nyan: here I am...again...poor poor nyan nyan. *sighs* but does anyone CARE?  
  
Miaka-baka: *COUGHS* *points at computer clock.* ...*changes to DST* ^.^;;  
  
Nyan nyan: of course... yet again no one feels sympathy for the NYAN NYAN CUZ SHE'S NOT *CUTE* ENOUGH!?!? OH YAH PUNKS?!?! WELL THEN S-  
  
Miaka-baka: SSHHHH!!!!!! *gags Nyan nyan* malfunctioning! I think she needs a break. *whispers* she's had a BIT too much *makes swirly sign around temple* ^.^ *winks* so someone else is coming...umm...who's nearest? Egh. She...he...it'll do.  
  
Taiitsukan (nice surprise ne? ^.^): *grumbles* I AM THE RESPECTED CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME AS AN IT!although in some terms I suppose I am but it's really quite rude ju-  
  
Miaka-baka: Now we know where nyan nyan's little mental problem comes from. How about NOT you...*shoos Taiitsukan away* don't worry readers! You didn't really THINK I WAS going to give you THAT oLD BAG for a teacher didja?!  
  
Taiitsukan: *glances back* I AM NOT AN OLD BAG!!! The sand's just made my skin sandier...IT'S GLANDOUR!!!! *fumes*  
  
Miaka-baka: so today maybe we'll have...Tasuki?  
  
*drags him over*  
  
Miaka-baka: here. Read this script and just...try not to flame anyone. Gottit? Good. *goes away*  
  
Tasuki: egh? Ah fuck her. At least she left tha sake! *waves bottle around drunkedly* Gooooooood sake! *hic* now...what's this fucking shit say? *tries to read script* *falls over onto bottom of stage with sake spilling all over him.* (he's in an extreemmmmmely drunk mood today!)  
  
*robo-SD-Chichiri (RSDC for short) comes over and picks him off the ground and carries him off*  
  
"da da da da"  
  
*SWOOOONNNN*  
  
Sansele: *clutches own RSDC* I GOT ONE!! im so special!! I had to fight through storms of purses, mountains of heads, and force my way with earplugs through the defeaning screams of a tornado! *strikes dramatic pose*  
  
Kaylana(Fangirl 2): oh please. you just stole my second one. *is beat up and bruised*  
  
Sansele: *unhurt* well...it required DOING something! That's work enough! *fumbles*  
  
Kaylana(Fangirl 2): *SIGH*  
  
Sansele: ANYWAYS, I wonder who's up for today!  
  
Kaylana(Fangirl 2): well there seems to be a problem with the choosing of the host of the show.  
  
*onstage*  
  
*RSDC drags out the nearest person they could find that wasn't drunk*  
  
Hotohori: umm...hello all? *squints at millions of bright lights in his eyes*  
  
Fangirls: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HOOOOTTOOOHORRRIIIII!!!!!! *drool* *swoon*  
  
Yukishin(Fangirl 3): HEIKA-SAMA!! CAN I PLEASEEEEE HAVE A STRAND OF YOUR HAIR?!?! YOUR BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL PERFECT HAIR?!?  
  
Hotohori: ...no...  
  
  
  
Yukishin(Fangirl 3): then I'LL JUST SETTLE FOR SWOONING OVER YOU!  
  
Hotohori: egh...you do that now. *pat pat* *walks away shaking his head and mumbling about ranbid fangirls* I suppose since the little blob of Healingness has finally cracked, I'll have to be here. Hmm…I do suppose Tasuki's attitude is rubbing of no da…oh dear no da…NO!!!!(no da)  
  
*chichiri suddenly pops up*  
  
chichiri: WHAT did you SAY no da…??! *glares menicenly(sp)*  
  
Hotohori: NOTHING NO- ACKKKK  
  
*BEEEPPPP*  
  
"we inturupt this program due to the fact that a Monk has beat up our egotistic sub-host...please hold."  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Miaka-baka: Hotohori's been...traumatized. apparently Chichiri's staff can make a large face print…  
  
*Sobs coming from backstage*  
  
Miaka-baka: *SIGH* we've been through Nyan nyan, the Old bag, Tasuki, AND hotohori. I think I'll just take over this fic myself...nah. too lazy. ^.^ besides, permanent harm can come from you reading what *I* do or say! Let's get out someone not crazy, ugly, drunk, or egotistic.  
  
*chiriko walks out*  
  
Chiriko: do you have more soda?*Holds out empty cup*  
  
Miaka-baka: SURE!! RITE HERE...*throws Chiriko onto stage*  
  
Chiriko: da...  
  
Chichiri magically pops up: WHAT DID YOU SAY NA NO DA?!?!  
  
Chiriko: NOTHING!! IT"S ME!! UR BUDDY!! UR FRIEND!! PLEASE CHICHIR-  
  
*miaka-baka makes the RSDC take both of them backstage*  
  
Miaka-baka: sorry for all readers who are getting confused and are seriously sweatdropping. ^.^;; I am too! So here's a host…again.  
  
Hotohori( with bag on face): h…hello…all…  
  
Yukishin(Fangirl 3): WAI!! I SEE HIS HAIR FALLING OUT!! Ahhhh *swoon*  
  
Hotohori: let's get this over with fast. Bring out...the SUBJECT! *dark corny music begins to play, like a cross between halloween music and oh, let's say...Turkey in the Straw or whatever it's called...*  
  
Nuriko in cage: WAII!! HOTOHORI-SAMA!!! *hearts in eyes*  
  
Yukishin(Fangirl 3): WAI!! *copies NUriko*  
  
Nuriko: *GLARE* *bonks Yukishin over the head* *settles back to grinning at Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: well that takes care of the first lesson I suppose. Make Him Happy. *blink* especially with Nuriko. And let him have what he wants. Don't be in the competetion for what he wants unless your suicidal...  
  
Nuriko: *glare*yah!! *points to fallen Yukishin* see?! *cracks nuckles* Hotohori-sama is MINE! *tries to huggle him*  
  
Hotohori: *moves further away* *coughs* second is just Getting his Trust. First you have to remember Tasuki's lesson. Do what he does, common intrests. Then slowly calm him in- hey! Nuriko!! *whine* you're the SUBJECT!! You're supposed to be looking at the audience so they can see! Not staring at ME!!!  
  
Nuriko: but I cant help it!! I LOVE YOU HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!  
  
Hotohori: *whispers to Miaka-baka* should you get the needle or should I?  
  
Miaka-baka:I have a better idea. Let's see how the "subjects" thrives in the real world!  
  
*unlocks cage*  
  
Hotohori: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to run away*  
  
Miaka-baka (anchorness): *holds out microphone and looks solemn* The Predetor is released back into the wild. It spies it's prey, which is now runnign for its life. The Predetor slowly edges towards it, making its presence unknow...  
  
Nuriko: HOOOTTOOHORRII-SAMAAA!! WAIIITT FORRR MEEE!!!!!!!! *pounces him*  
  
Miaka-baka: He sees his prey in sight! He LEAPS!! He scores!! And a NOTCH TO THE HOME SIDE!! GO COUGARS!! WHOO!!! *dances Miaka-baka's famous Happy Dance*  
  
Hotohori (under Nuriko) and Nuriko: -.-;; *major sweatdropping*  
  
Nyan nyan: *comes out calmly with cup of coffee* ah...that was a good rest b- OH MY FREAKING GODS!!! *gasp*  
  
*the whole stage is in tatters.*  
  
Nyan nyan: I go away for ONE chapter and she *points to drunken authoress still dancing* RUINS THE STAGEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
*pulls curtains back*  
  
*muttering comes from backstage*  
  
"what am I going to DO with all of this!?"  
  
TBC  
  
^.^  
  
Sorry hotohori is OOC, and that nyan nyan wasn't here, and that Nuriko wasn't…phyco enough. And Yukishin, sorry for ur injuries. ^.^  
  
Why I do believe Sansele might be in my other chappies too! ^.^ I dunno why! But ur so loyalll!!!and u review nice. *wink* but im leaning towards Draconsis a lot too(watch out for something in the next chappie. I just might make u fangirl #2 or something).  
  
Sorry Ryoko-onee, but Mylene's on ur favorite's list and she copied my idea! If the original creator cant get on ppl's favorite's list, how come the copier can? Im sorry, nothing against u, k? it's just a personal grudge thingie. SORRY. You'll come in later chapters maybe! 


End file.
